Aquaman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Aquaman is the ruler of Atlantis and the Earth's oceans, an Atlantean with incredible strength and speed as well as the ability to command all sea-life. His unique physiology allows him to survive on land and at the ocean's greatest depths of pressure and temperature. Given the names Orin through his royal heritage and Arthur Curry by his human upbringing, he fights to protect both worlds using his mighty abilities and political influence. He is a founding member of the Justice League of America. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, at most 4-B Name: ''' Aquaman, Arthur Orin Curry, Dweller in the Depths, Swimmer, Waterbearer, Mental Man, Aquaboy, Water Wraith '''Origin:'' DC Comics '''Gender:' Male Age: In his 30s-40s Classification: Atlantean, Founding member of the Justice League, Member of the Atlantean Royal Family, former member of the Black Lantern Corps, Founding member of Justice League International as well as Justice League Detroit, U.N. Member, former member of the White Lantern Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe underwater and survive in space), Stealth Mastery (Has performed infiltration with a camoflage suit), Master of various melee weapons, Martial Arts (One of the most skilled Atlanteans in hand-to-hand combat), Water Manipulation, Energy Projection, and Weather Manipulation with The Trident of Neptune, Mind Manipulation (Able to tap into The Clear, which grants him a variety of telepathic abilities. This includes telepathic communication with and control over any animal that has originated from the sea. This includes inducing seizures, breaking/destroying someone's mind, and even almost removing alternate personalities. It also works on an AI and the undead), Can summon various sea-creatures, Pseudo-Precognition (Can use his telepathy to predict attacks), Enhanced Senses (Sight, smell, hearing. Can also use his telepathy as a source of vision), Memory Manipulation (Made an enemy forget he attacked them. Removed nearly all of The Shark's memories when he devolved him into a regular shark), Biological Manipulation (Regressed a sentient humanoid shark back into a regular shark), Fear Manipulation (Caused Kordax so much fear that he ended his own life and made every animal on the planet experience his fear), Psychometry (Can telepathically trace the origin of objects), Perception Manipulation (Made sharks attacking a fish look like a man committing suicide). His Hook Hand can channel electricity through it, Resist electrical and energy attacks. The Waterbearer Hand grans him Enhanced Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can turn the liquid hand into ice), Power Nullification (It negates and decontructs magical enchantments, spells, and items/creatures), Regeneration (High-Low. Brought him back from the brink of death), Healing (Can heal others of physical wounds, mental ailments, and even resurrect the recently killed), Teleportation to the secret sea, Control over the hand's shape and density (Can even send it into machines and a man's head), Precognition (Can receive visions of the future), Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive spirituality in water), Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel (Creates portals to different realities), and purify water. His liquid metal hand can shapeshift into whatever shape he wills it. As the elemental of water, Arthur gains much more extensive Water Manipulation alongside Logia-Intangibility, and Shapeshifting. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has broken out of and resisted the attacks of other Telepaths), Fear Manipulation (Broke out of Shark's induced fear), Pain Manipulation (Ignored pain that could immobilize Ocean Man), Extreme Tempretures (Claimed he could withstand most temperature extremes. Survived being frozen in ice), and Extreme Pressure (Survives pressures at the bottom of the sea) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ '''(Could part the water of the ocean and create a number of Tsunamis with waves as tall as high-rise buildings, engulfing a city, which should have taken far more energy than notably large Tsunamis in history), at most '''Solar System level (Sometimes portrayed with a level of power that could let him knock out,trade blows, and restrain Superboy in combat, injure Despero, and even fight on-par with a number of the stronger members of the Justice League), his powers can ignore durability Speed: At least Hypersonic travel speed (Traveled 10,000 feet in a second. Can swim faster than torpedos), with at least Relativistic+ combat and reaction speed (Reacted to lasers a number of times), at most Massively FTL+ (Has dodged attacks from Despero and kept up with a number of prominent Justice League members on occasion) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Has supported the weight of skyscrapers/buildings several times) physically, Class T with Water Manipulation (Has frequently moved around enough water to cause large Tsunamis) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, at most Solar System Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Could trade blows with an evil version of himself, take blasts from Poseiden's Trident, and has frequently fought characters comparable to him), at most Solar System level (Sometimes portrayed as durable enough to take hits from prominent members of the Justice League, survive a direct blast from Starro) Stamina: Superhuman. Can use his powers to their full extent for an hour before becoming weakened outside of the ocean, and doesn't strain himself while applying his powers when he has acess to water or is in the ocean. Fought against various enemies for lengthy periods of time, usually for a number of hours above the surface before becoming weakened and far higher while in water. Range: Extened Melee Range with his Hook Arm and Trident, Several kilometers with most powers (Can cause storms and tital waves drawn from miles away), potentially Planetary with telepathy (Can effect every being on Earth with his powers) Intelligence: Genius. Deceptively intelligent. Managed to hack into and re-create the entire Justice League database, and operates as a military and political leader for a national power. Charismatic enough to sway large crowds of people and even end conflict between armies in the middle of a battle. Standard Equipment: Typically either has The Trident of Poseidon, His Hook-Hand, The Waterbearer Hand, or his Liquid Metal Hand Weaknesses: Being without water for over an hour can weaken and eventually kill him, although the Waterbearer hand negates this, and he can even hydrate with blood if absolutely necessary. Perfers not to use his telepathy to directly control others, usually only using it to its full potential when pressed into a corner. His telepathy tends to be less effective on beings that are less related to sea-creatures, although this is sometimes ignored. Notable Attacks/Tecniques: * Atlantean Physiology: '''The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Aquaman's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than does a typical Atlantean. * '''Marine Telepathy: '''Aquaman has the ability to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout most of his life. Lately he possesses a greater range of control that can actually force sea creatures to obey his whims. Currently, he requests their assistance and they comply. He has chosen to continue to request since, if he forces them to comply, they will ultimately lose respect for him. Aquaman is also an accomplished telepath in general and can perform such telepathic feats as mind to mind communication, mind probes, mental domination of a non-aquatic mind, and mental attacks. His telepathy as of the events of Brightest Day also cover the likes of Artificial Intelligences and Undead Sea-Creatures. * '''The Trident of Poseiden: An unbreakable three-pronged leister that serves as an extension of the god's own power. It can be used for base offensive purpose, but can also be used for a variety of mystical effects, such as cleaving a spatial aperture in the middle of the ocean. The trident is capable of controlling any body of water, creating water elementals, speed ships and other water vehicles with water, create fogs and storms of high intensity, summon waves of water to propel him at great speeds, and create earthquakes by increasing water pressure. * Arm Replacements: Over his various adventures, Aquaman has used a variety of different implements to take the place of an arm he lost to a group of disobediant piranhas. ** Harpoon Replacement: Initially affixing his missing hand with the tip of a whaling spear he owned, Orin made use of it as a melee weapon both in and out of the water. He donned it as a symbol of his own title and authority as a hero and ex-monarch of Atlantis after his decisive battle with Charybdis, feeling he needed a new look to match his new mindset. The spear head was lost in a battle between the two elemental's Corona and Naiad when the later, his former flame and mother of his son Koryak, flash melted it to little more than a stump of molten steel. ** S.T.A.R. Labs Hook: Replacing the harpoon that was later destroyed by Corona, S.T.A.R. Labs engineered a multi-functional hook replacement. Its primary weapon, a retractable lancet, could be drawn into its casing to be temporarily replaced with a prosthetic hand. The harpoon line was made of a tungsten steel cable that was capable of supporting 2 tons without breaking. It also was equipped with the ability to carry a powerful electrical charge. The harpoon, made of a high-grade hardened vanadium-titanium alloy, could be made to spin at high speeds and act as a drill, launched at an opponent to entangle them, or to wrap around an object to prevent a fall. ** Liquid Metal Hand: Later, Orin had found a new bionic hand made by Atlantean technologies that functioned as his normal hand does, it was comprised of liquid memory shape alloy able to change its form in a limited capacity; mainly used to create shielding, armor or various bladed weapons with a direct application of his will. ** Waterbearer Hand: Given to him by the Lady of the Lake. The hand was magical in nature and possessed various abilities. The waterbearer hand like its namesake suggests, can manipulate vast if not astronomical amounts of water for various means and ends, be it shooting scalding water jets at varying pressures or erecting and splitting massive tidal waves clean in half. He can alter the shape and density of the hand, for example Orin can make his hand into a sword or harder than steel. It can be used to heal injuries and even bring back the recently deceased, allow him to perceive spiritual energies in water, travel to the secret sea, create portals to different realities, and even allow Aquaman to regenerate from injuries if he travels to the Secret Sea mid-battle. Note: '''Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Trident Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fear Users Category:Biology Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Justice League Members